Storming Ascent
by LordDarkus
Summary: Here is the new Yu-Gi-Oh story. The quest for the Dragon Rulers Continues. Yu-Gi-Oh and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, Sora, and Tierno belong to Konami.


Storming Ascent

The next morning after Tierno obtained his Dragon Ruler, the gang meets to discuss their plans to reach New Domino City.

"So, we already have one of the Dragon Rulers." Said Harris

"That means we only have three more to find." Added Sora

"And you guys saw how powerful Redox was." Tierno flashes back to the end of his last duel

"Now, Redox, attack with Boulder Ruler's Blast!"

"If that was from a Dragon Ruler whose best asset is its defensive power, I can't imagine what the others can do."

"And to find the other Dragon Rulers, we will need to find a way out of the Satellite and to New Domino City." Said Lewis

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Asked Sora

"Yeah, there's no bridge and strong ocean currents make boat travel to the city impossible." Said Harris

"Simple, we'll fly over." Said Lewis

"What? How?" Asked Tierno

"I've been reading the winds and it feels like we will have a Jetstream overhead tonight."

"What's a Jetstream?" Asked Sora

"I can elaborate. Lewis told me that a Jetstream is a powerful stream of wind that blows about ten kilometers above the ground." Said Harris

"And I can feel that it will blow from the docks to New Domino City."

"So we are going to make hand gliders?" Asked Tierno

"No, we will strap the gliders to our duel runners and take them."

"Ok, we will need cloth, metal framework and…" Harris started before Lewis jumped in

"Actually, we will use rope secured with metal wires."

"Why, bro?"

"Metal framework combined with the weight of our duel runners will pull us down. So we need to reduce weight when necessary."

"Ok then, let's split up and look for these supplies." Tierno suggested

"Lewis and I will head into the marketplaces and get cloth." Said Harris

"I'll go to the docks and get some rope." Added Sora

"And I'll look around for metal wires."

"Alright, now that we know who's doing what, let's do it." Said Lewis as they took their duel runners and went in different directions

Meanwhile at Sector Security HQ, Trudge is given a new deck by his commissioner, a powerful man known as Rex Goodwin. Rex is a tall man with long, white hair, and wears a gray suit with white gloves.

"Now, Trudge, I expect that giving you this new deck will allow you to take those pests off of the streets."

"Remember that failure isn't an option." Goodwin's right-hand man, Lazar chimed in

Lazar is a short man with spiked, purple hair and wears a red suit with a white shirt

"Don't worry, sir, I will take them to the facility personally."

"You had better, consider this your last chance. You have let them slip through your fingers far too many times in the past and even lost to one in a duel."

"That wasn't my fault, he blindsided me with that Dragon Ruler!"

"I don't care if he blindsided you with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a loss is a loss, and I expect that you win next time. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"Good, now wait for them to surface and arrest them on sight, if they resist, show no mercy and defeat them."

"Yes, sir." Trudge walks out

"Do you really think that Trudge is strong enough to take them?" Asked Lazar

"No, but it will be entertaining."

Harris goes into a marketplace and looks around for places to get cloth. He sees a familiar salesman with short brown hair and wearing a green shirt and standard jeans and heads over to his stand.

"Harris, good to see you."

"Hey Drake, how's business?"

"Good, now what can I get for you?"

"Cloth, if you have it. Light and strong works best."

"I think I got just what you need." He goes under the display table and pulls out some large, green cloths

"Will this work?"

Harris feels and stretches the fabric and is impressed by what he is offered.

"Yes, this will work nicely." Harris pays him for the cloth

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, come back anytime."

"Thanks, Drake." He drives off

Sora is at the docks looking for rope strong enough to support them. She grabs and stretches the ropes to test their limits.

"Yeah, this rope will work great."

Tierno is in the junkyard collecting metal wires that aren't rusted.

"It's amazing to think what you can find in a junkyard."

Later that evening, Lewis is at a market across town and purchases some cloth from a woman in a cloak and hood.

"Thanks again for the cloth, ma'am."

"My pleasure, child."

"I guess I should go meet up with the others at the city side dock."

Lewis puts the cloth on his duel runner and drives off. As he is going through the alleyways he sees the lights and hears the sirens of an approaching Sector Security officer. He looks behind him and sees it is none other than Trudge. Trudge pulls up alongside of him.

"Pull over, you're under arrest!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"That's where you're wrong, you are in possession of stolen property!"

"Stolen property? It was a setup." Lewis pulls slightly ahead

"If you think I will go down without a fight, than that loss against Tierno made you delusional." He hits a button on his Duel Runner

"Duel mode activated. Auto-pilot standing by." Speed world is activated

"I figured that it wouldn't be that simple, so I came prepared with a new deck. I can't lose."

"We'll see about that!"

"LET'S DUEL!" Their life points start at 4000

"I'll kick things off." He draws

"I summon Assault Dog in attack mode (ATK 1200). And I'll end with two face-down cards."

"Alright then, my move." He draws and they both receive a speed counter

"I know a trap when I see one. Better play it defensive for now. I summon Gusto Egul in defense mode (DEF 400). Then I'll play a face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" He draws and they both get a speed counter

"I summon Healing Wave Generator in defense mode (DEF 1600). Now, Assault Dog, mangle that birdie." Egul is destroyed

"And by destroying Egul, you activated his special ability."

"What?"

"It allows me to summon another Gusto as long it isn't a tuner and is level 4 or below. I pick Musto, Oracle of Gusto (ATK 1800)."

"Fine, I end my turn."

"My move." He draws and they both get a speed counter

"I activate the speed spell, Cut Down. Since I have three speed counters, I can reduce Musto's level by one (LV -3). Next I play his special ability, by returning a Gusto in my graveyard back to my deck, I can negate the effects of a monster for this turn, like that Assault Dog. Next, I summon Gusto Squirro (ATK 0). Now I tune level 2 Squirro with level 3 Musto to synchro summon Daigusto Gulldos." Squirro turns into two stars which turn into two rings that surround Musto and a light goes through it and the new monster emerges (ATK 2200)

"Now put that Assault Dog on a leash."

"Not so fast, I activate Mirror Force! You'll love this one, it destroys all of your monsters in attack mode when you attack."

"Trudge, you never learn. I always come prepared. I activate the trap card, Destruction Jammer. This allows discard a card from my hand to stop any effect that would destroy a card on the field." Gulldos' attack continues and destroys Assault Dog (Trudge LP -3000)

"I think I'll play another card face down and call it a turn."

"My turn." He draws and they both get a speed counter

"You're going down. First, my healing wave generator activates. During my standby phase I gain life points equal to the level of one of my monsters times 100 (LP -3400). Next, I summon the tuner monster, Jutte Fighter (ATK 700).

"A tuner monster? Oh no!"

"Is right, I tune level 2 Jutte Fighter with level 4 Healing Wave Generator to synchro summon Goyo Guardian (ATK 2800)

"Goyo Guardian is a level 6, warrior-type monster with 2800 attack points and 2000 defense points."

"Now clip that bird's wings!" Goyo Guardian attacks (Lewis LP - 3400) but instead of destroying Gulldos, it is ensnared, switched to defense mode and brought over to Trudge's side (DEF 800)

"My monster!"

"Is now mine. That's Goyo Guardian's special ability. When he destroys a monster, it comes to my side in defense mode."

"Ok, my move." He draws a card and they both get a speed counter

"This is bad. If he destroys one of my monsters, he can just use it against me. But maybe…" he looks at the cards in his hand

"I can use that to my advantage. It's risky, but I don't have a choice. I summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto in defense mode (DEF 400) and end with a face down card."

"My move." He draws and they get speed counters

"I switch Daigusto Gulldos to attack mode (ATK 2200) and I'll have it destroy Winda" Gulldos attacks and destroys Winda

"When Winda is destroyed by battle, I can summon a Gusto tuner from my deck. My good buddy, Gusto Falco (DEF 1400)"

"Your 'little buddy' is about to become mine. Goyo Guardian attack!" Lewis' Falco is ensnared to Trudge's side

Lewis smirks "That's what I was hoping you would do."

"What?"

"I activate the trap, Chain Reaction! Since you have two monster with the same attribute, they're both destroyed."

"Why would you destroy your own monsters?"

"Because when Falco is destroyed by a card effect, I can bring out a Gusto from my deck. I pick Pilica, Descendent of Gusto. And when she's summoned, I can bring a wind tuner monster out of my graveyard. I pick Gusto Egul (DEF 400).

"Fine then, your move."

"And it will be the last move." He draws and they get speed counters

"It doesn't matter what he plays. My Black Horn of Heaven will take care of it."

"I activate the speed spell, Sword of Gusto. Since I have at least five speed counters, I can return a Gusto from my graveyard to my deck to destroy a set card on your field."

"What? You can't!"

"I just did! Next up, I summon Delta Flyer (ATK 1500). Now I tune Delta Flyer with Pilica to synchro summon a favorite of mine, Daigusto Sphreez (ATK 2000)."

"Your girlfriend doesn't impress me."

"She will, don't worry. I switch Egul to attack mode (ATK 200). Now attack!" Egul attacks and is destroyed

"That was such an idiotic move!"

"Normally, it would be. But not with Sphreez on the field. You see, when she is on the field, any damage I would take involving a Gusto, my opponent takes instead."

"No way!" Trudge is struck by a gale (LP - 800)

"Now, Sphreez, finish this!"

"Right!" Sphreez attack and is deflected by Goyo Guardian (LP - 0)

The emergency brake on Trudge's bike activates, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do." Lewis drives off into the sunset

Lewis arrives at the docks and sees the others waiting for him. He pulls over and takes off his helmet.

"Hey, guys."

"What took you so long?" Asked Harris

"Let's just say I ran into some traffic."

"And by 'traffic,' you mean Sector Security, right?" Asked Tierno

"Yes."

"Well, we need to get to work." Said Sora

"Yeah, we need to make the gliders, tie them to our duel runners, and construct a ramp."

They work on these tasks and the day turns to night. They finish the gliders and ramp and get ready to go.

"How's the jet stream, bro?" Asked Harris

"It's right over us. If we go now, we will ride it."

"Then let's do it." Said Tierno

"Yeah." Added Sora

They start their runners and go off the ramp into the air. When in the air, their gliders are caught in the jet stream and they glide over the ocean.

"Hey, it's working." Said Tierno

"Is this a bad time to point out that I'm afraid of heights?" Asked Sora

"Just don't look down, Sora." Said Harris

"At this speed, we will make it to the city in just a few minutes." Said Lewis

Shortly after Lewis said that, a loud tearing sound is heard. Lewis looks and sees that the cloths are starting to rip.

"Uh oh!" Yelled Lewis

"What now? These cloths will rip any second." Said Sora

"Start your engines, if we speed up, we'll make it." Replied Lewis

"If you say so." Said Harris and they start their engines\

They speed up, but the closer they get, the more the cloths tear. The cloths finally give out when they are just meters from the city. They start plummeting towards the city.

"Brace yourselves!" Yelled Harris

They land on the edge of the city, but each one gets knocked off their runner.

"Everyone okay?" Asked Lewis

"I'm fine." Said Tierno

"I've been better." Said Sora

"I think so." Said Harris

They get up and dust themselves off. They find an empty lot nearby and decide to set up a tent from the leftover cloth. Meanwhile at Sector Security HQ, Goodwin thinks about the duel he witnessed earlier.

"So Trudge has failed again."

"Maybe the rumors of those kids bearing the marks of the Dragon Rulers is true after all." Said Lazar

"If it is, then I will need them all together with those Dragon Rulers."


End file.
